


New Beginnings

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Captain America are on the run but they have a few people to pick up before they can go into hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush 2016: Day 1

Pietro was swept off his feet when Clint and Wanda arrived at the townhouse and demanded they pack up everything. Of course packing was a lot faster when you had a speedster on the payroll but the two Avengers weren’t wasting time explaining anything. It was only when they were in a secret hideout that Pietro got any information on what had been happening. He had seen the news about the Sokovia Accords and Steve Rogers being a fugitive but he knew he couldn’t trust the news. Wanda wouldn’t fight for something she didn’t believe in and if she was siding against the government then she wasn’t the criminal everyone portrayed her to be. Sometimes it worked in his favour to be legally dead, nobody was looking for Pietro Maximoff when they were hunting those with powers. It also meant he couldn’t go to her, he couldn’t be seen in the public eye.

“Hey it’s going to be okay,” Pietro linked his arm with Wanda’s as they surveyed their new home. It was a disused military base that Steve and Sam had been renovating since the Sokovia incident. Its intended purpose was to hide Bucky while he rehabilitated but now it was perfect as a hideout. The technology was high level and it was kitted out with whatever anyone may need.

“It’s all my fault,” Wanda whispered, leaning against her brother’s shoulder.

“You always blame yourself little one. The world is not yours to save, we do our bit but sometimes it is out of our reach,” Pietro replied as Steve cleared his throat and addressed all those gathered.

 

“We are all fugitives,” Steve stated in front of the assembled heroes. It was Wanda, Sam, Clint and some guy called Ant-Man. Laura was settling in with the kids and it was looking like they were going to be there for the long haul. “We can’t show our faces in cities or else they will throw you back in that prison I broke you out from,” Steve continued. “But we can’t turn our back on these people. I propose we set up a team. Like the Avengers but working from the shadows, no control from the government and saving lives,” there was a hum of agreement from the crowd. This was what they wanted, despite the unfortunate circumstances. Wanda looked to Pietro, the Maximoff twins stuck together. And this time they were sticking together with this rag tag group of misfits.

“How about the Secret Avengers?” Pietro suggested with a smile.


End file.
